Weaknesses : inspired by a true story
by jeanselina
Summary: She feels she no longer belong, and has to run away to start anew. But they won't let her. He won't let her. HGDM


_Weaknesses_

Chapter one

Times were different now. People had changed. How could this be ?How could the difference be so great after such a few years. Puberty was hitting everyone full force it seemed.  
But not Hermione, who seemed to have been spared from this distancing of her old self. Plain ol' Hermione, she was. Boring some might say. And some often did. Being associated with her, meant being associated with bookworm extraordinaire, and having a boring time, when only raging hormones were at the motive behind any action taken by the students.

The threat of Voldemort seemed far indeed. Even if the final battle should be taking place at one point. But let's focus on the changes firstly.

Harry was now considered a playboy more interested in what any girl would give him, rather than caring about the intents of people and their well being.

Ron kept by his side, still with a not so hidden agenda. Harry attracted the girls, and Ron enjoyed it too. Everyone know Harry would never settle and the same thing went for Ron as well. Why settle when there was a whole world out there. At first mistaking their attitude for a cry for help, hermione had tried to reach out to them, but she would quickly realize that nothing could be done for those two, as they were already too far gone, with little intent of coming back to their old self. She was slowly, but surely, pushed away. For staying with them so long, she really did miss the Harry and Ron she knew. The lingering sadness in Harry's heart over Sirius' death, and the strong but unescessarily loud opinion of Ron on every subject, no matter how hindered his point of view.

0

When it came to the other side, the changes were rather positive. It appeared that along the way Malfoy had found that a civil attitude was more fitted, when exchanging with the Gryffindor crowd, even in Defense against the Dark Arts, which came as a surprise, especially since he was the leader of the Slytherin crowd, in a way; and that they followed his every attitude and preferences.

Anyone would have know what caused this sudden change in the Slytherin prince, as he lost his father, to the Dementor's kiss. It had been all over the papers and was still the talk of the town, even on the plateform to the Hogwart's express.

While the journey had always been a pleasant experience to Hermione, she found it this year to be quite tedious, as the conversation of her two best friends (should she call them that anymore?" had been of the type that follows:

"No way Mate, I'll take Cho over Fleur anytime."said Harry, in an too passionate tone.

"Are you kidding? Fleur all the way, bro". Ron responded in an uncredilous tone.

"For crying out loud she married your brother!"pointed out Harry.

"Even better, it stays in the family!" he said grinning.

"Oh yeah, like if she made out with Ginny." Harry said mockingly.

"DUDE!"yelled Ron, seemingly alarmed by that. "That's my sister you're talking about!"

"And Fleur isn't?" he said raising his eyebrows, mocking him.

"Not by blood... man, not by blood" he said tapping his shoulder admicabily.

"Either way thanks for giving me a motive for my next shower"he said while nodding naughtily.

"Ahah gross, but girl on girl sure is hot" he agreed.

"Mione what do you think?" Harry said turning to her. She raised her eyes from the book not having listened to any part of the conversation, knowing fully well from a month at the burrow what had been the subject of it.

"Hmm?"She said sighing.

"Do you think two girls together is a turn on?"he repeated.

She widened her eyes, not believing she was being asked such questions.

"Do you Mione?" asked Ron impatiently.

"I don- I don't- I don't know." She said starting to feel unconfortable. Feeling her discomfort, the boys pressed it on.

"C'mon don't be so uptight, when that head of yours occasionally rises up from a book, you must think about it too".

Hermione sighed. When had she become one of the boys? Anyway, thinking about it, she liked it better when they asked these kind of question rather than speculate about what she fantasized about. But still this was a little too dirty for her.

"I'll try not be insulted by your phrasing Ronald. No, I don't find it arousing. The same way you two prejudiced jerks wouldn't find two men together hot."she snapped.

This shut them both up, with their mouths agape. Finaly after a few minutes of silence:

"Ah well, who cares, I still think Cho is hotter" said Harry as he waved his hand dismissevely at her.

She stood up at that time, needing to get out of the compartment, to get some air. She could hear them through the door, talking.

"She's such a downer sometimes."said Harry.

"Yeah but we need her" replied Ron.

Hermione couldn't help but smile: in a way there were still a little bit her boys. She started to walk away towards the front of the train, and didn't hear the end of the conversation.

She looked out at the slightly opened window and enjoyed the breeze in her hair, as it was quite a warm day for september, until she overheard giggle on ahead.

She recognize one of the voice to be Lavendar's, and knew it would be the equivalent shallowness but the girl version of the conversation Ron and Harry were having.

"-nobody knows up until now, but it is unbelievable isn't it?" said Lavendar quite excited.

'Hmm..'thought Hermione 'something unbelievable is it? Let's hear it then.'

"I know! Draco Malfoy of all people, with HER!"said Parvati, her mouth agape in disbelief.

"Can you image Quidditch matches! With both of them from opposing team! AH!"replied Lavendar.

"Well they don't hold the same position anyway, isn't she a chaser? So there won't be any direct confrontation during matches" revealed Parvati.

"Yes! But they're both Captain!"exclaimed Lavendar.

It took 0.3 of a second for Hermione to put two and two together. The only female captain was from Ravenclaw, and also happened to be a chaser: Cho!

'No way! Cho and Malfoy together!' she thought.

The girls both heard her gasp. She tried to remain silent to not attract anymore attention, but was eventually found out, maybe she was not as discreet as she thought she was.

"Hermione!" they both jumped.

"Lav, Parv, keep it down!"she said steadying both of them with a hand on their arm each.

"How much did you hear?"asked Lavendar, worried a though Hermione knew how much she loved gossip, especially the spreading part of it.

"I really didn't mean to eavesdrop. I'm sorry. Don't worry I won't tell anyone."said Hermione trying to calm the gossiping girls girls still looked a bit panicked.

Why was it such a bit deal anyway? They weren't going to see eachother in secret, either way they had to come out at one point. Oh, but of course, Cho was a real hearbreaker amongst the boys. Surely if the news got out, Malfoy and her would be in trouble considering both their fans would send death threats and others things of the likes.

Finally Parvati seemed to relaxed and placed a hand of the shoulder of her friend:

"Don't worry, she definitely won't tell. It's not in her best interest, or her friends. I think Harry's been quite into her lately, making her one of is top target."

"Yeah but he kind of goes for anyone these days" Hermione said simply.

"Really?" Said Lavendar a bit excitedly

"Yeah, but it's true Cho was really at the top of the list. It's definitely going to hurt his feelings."replied Parvati.

Hermione left without another word, not really caring for more information on the matter. Harry was her friend, but he had no honest intention towards Cho, or any other girl for that matter. Maybe a little wounded pride would turn those intentions into more honorable ones.

When she got back in the compartment, she found it had been filled up with other Gryffindors, mainly Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Colin Creevey and two other boys she wasn't sure who they were.

For some reason, as soon as she entered the compartment she wanted to go back out didn't want to deal with this circus right now- not that she actually ever wanted to.

Nonetheless she sat down and picked up the book she had been reading were all grinning stupidely for some reason. They discussed until their arrival, but Hermione didn't pay any attention to in the Gryffindor common room brought confort in Hermione's heart. As she sat down for a few minutes to take in the moment. She smiled feeling a little less heavy hearted, but not quite there of the Gryffindor had arrived and were getting ready for the feast, some of them already waiting in the Common Room. Harry came down the stairs and walked towards Hermione, who was still in a bit of daze until he arrived at her eye level. She blinked a few times, as Harry was kneeling before her to reach her height and was holding her hand, looking at her intently.

"Yes?" she asked him, a bit off guard.

"Hi babe" he said smoothly.

"P-Pardon?"she asked quite shocked.

"What? Can't I say hello to my girl?"he replied non chalantly.

"Your...Girl?" she asked knitting her eyebrows in wonder. "What are you playing at?"she asked regaining her composure.

"I'm not playing anything."he said kissing both her hands, which he was still holding.

Never looking away from her eyes he asked

"Have I told you how good you look today?"

"Ok, so you want something. What is it?" she said getting slightly irritated.

"We haven't had any moments to ourselves, so I thought we should."He said smiling.

"In the middle of a full common room. Surely, if you wanted to have a 'private' moment you could have found some place else."

"Aw c'mon Mione, don't be like that" he whined.

She pulled her hands from his grasp abruptly. Before she could do anything, he had grabbed her head and inched her face closer to couldn't move. She couldn't believe what was happening, his back turned to the crowd present in the common room, so that no one could really see what was going on.

He finally let her go, stood up and was received with high fives, whistle and cat calls.

"Ahah well done mate!"

"Didn't think you had it you!"

"She completely took the bait ahaha!"

"I believe you owe me 10 galleons each, gentlemen."

And then he turned to Seamus Finnigan and said "I told you I could have anyone I wanted" he smirked.

Seamus grunted but complied and threw the coins at him.

Hermione was simmering throwing murderous looks their way. How could she had been fooled so bad?

Just then Harry turned around and said.

"Hey 'Mione, no hard feelings right?" he said playfully to her.

Her eyes wide, Hermione took two quick strides and struck him on the face.

"You-You- ASSHOLE!" she howled bowling her fist. Harry was quite stunned, while their public seemd to be quite amused.

"How can you claim to be my best friend and do SHIT like that!"

Hermione never swore, ever. She went to slap him again, but stop herself.

'No, mental pain rather'

"You know who you can't have?" she started. "You can't have Cho, and that's for sure. As a matter of fact, she's been seeing someone." his eyes widened. "And not just anyone I might add. No one but your own nemesis : Draco Malfoy." she said every last of her syllables very slowly.

The look on his face, made her want to laugh out loud. He had turned her into a bloody mental case that one.

She left the common room for the feast.

0

Obviously the mood at the feast was quite heavy, especially a the Gryffindor table, the word had gone out about the little incident and the relationship of Malfoy and Cho could have been announced in the great hall that it wouldn't have been heard by as many people.

Because along with that juicy gossip, came another one, of an even more sensational nature. Turns out that the Golden Trio wasn't as shiny and bright and that the bookworm extraordinaire still had a bit of self pride after all. This of course would have made the Slytherin roar with laugther had they heard it before the news about their leader.  
After Dumbledore's speech, decidedly not hungry, and already irritated enough without having to bear with the looks given to her by basically anyone who wasn't looking at Harry, Cho, or Malfoy. She stood up and left the great hall, with a decisive step.

She couldn't bear a year in the same manner she had bore the summer at the Weasley's.

She was followed suit by Ron, who grabbed her hand in the corridor leading to the great hall.

"Hermione don't be like that, you know we care about you" he said pleading.

"You're kidding I hope?"

His eyes widened at her response.

"For six fucking years, I've been at your side, helping out, being supportive, even when the times were rough, enduring your infamous mood swing, Harry's depression, or any other obstacle that was thrown at either of you, even when I had my fair share too. Because yes, Ron, it did hurt when Sirius died, or I did somehow feel guilty when Cedric died too, I did feel we were all going to die several times as well. Nonetheless I stayed loyal. And you two, you've treated me like nothing but shit, like a door mat to clean your shoes on. But all this, I did it because I cared about you two, it was out of friendship, I didn't want anything in return. I didn't care. But this" she waved her hand to show all of her surrounding "showed me that you didn't do the one thing that cannot be overlook for me." She paused. "You did not respect me".

His gaze became incredulous.

"That's not true at all-we were only-"he started stuttering.

She walked away from him not interested in what he had to say.

Arriving in the empty Gryffindor Common Room she pulled out a parchement and a quill and began to write.

"Please inform Dumbledore that I am removing myself from classes starting today, as I no longer perceive them to be of any educational value to me.

The affection I had for Hogwarts completely vanished, I refuse to stay any longer. Should anyone concern, as I have always been ahead of my class, I am positive that there won't be any need for classes before the end of the year exams.

_I__ am now a fully capable witch also with a muggle high school degree. I am leaving out of my own accord, don't try to find me._

_Hermione Granger »._

_She put the quill down and went up the stairs and started to she was done, she headed for a quick shower and when she came down with her suitcase and pinned her note on the Gryffindor door. _

_Walking out in the corridor, then passing the great hall door. She stopped in front of it, until she realized that her cat was nowhere to be found! Where was it, stupid beast ! Walking back to the gryffindor common room, she saw a silhouette walking towards her. She kept her head bent down, but had to raise it as soon as the following words were uttered._

_« Going somewhere Granger ? »Malfoy was standing in front of her._

_« What's it to you anyway ? » she said walking past him. _

_He easily caught up with her._

_« Well it is something to me, if the head girl plans on running away. As Head boy, it is something to me. »_

_She stopped dead in track._

_« What ?! Head boy ? You ? And me ? »_

_« Yeah Dumbledore just announced it... but apparently you were busy elsewhere. »he said shrugging._

_« Doesn't matter, anyway ».She said, not really believing in what she was saying._

_"I thought your whole world was about being head girl." He replied._

_"It's not-not anymore". As she started walking again, still feeling the pang of regret hit her._

_He grabbed her arm._

_"Granger, you should really think this through... it's 5 years of your life down the how do you expect the Golden trio to survive if one member of the said trio goes on a ramp."_

_"Well I'm sure they will find someone ideal to replace me, like Fleur, or Cho."she saw him straightened up at the mention of Cho "Also My education really isn't a problem. I was done with the entire Hogwarts curricula by the end of last year so, really it's no big a deal"._

_"My, my, what will Dumbledore say?"_

_"What he wants, I gather. I don't have time to speculate Malfoy, I'd like to leave now before the rest of the party comes out."_

_"You know that the road can be dangerous at night, especially for a muggleborn." he pointed out._

_"I don't care, I can fight."_

_"Potter and Weasley might."_

_"Think again"she said bitterly._

_"Shall I inform McGonagall then?"_

_Why was he trying to make her stay, so intently?_

_"Why don't you? When you come back, I'll be long gone"._

_"Not if I stop you."_

_"Oh no! Malfoy, please don't threaten me, I finally have a grasp on your infamous charisma and intelligence!" she said mockingly._

_"Well I wasn't made Headboy for being stupid you know."_

_"No you were made headboy, because dear ol' daddy had wished for it on his deathbed didn't he?"_

_Hermione couldn't stop herself. Why was she being so mean to her? Because he was stalling her. Hurting his feeling, so strongly was sure to make him leave her alone._

_He clenched his jaw and his fists._

_"You're threading on very thin ice here Granger" he said menacingly._

_"Let me walk away from here, and I won't thread on anything"._

_"Dumbledore won't let you leave like that. He will find you."_

_"Whatever she said dismissing him with her hand, as she walked away._

_0_

_"Platform 8, the train now approaching will be heading to London Waterloo, please mind the gap between the trains"._

_'At long last!' thought Hermione, grateful that she was able to catch the last train, after having waited a few minutes, which were entirely to long for her confort._

_Her luggage in her pocket , she climbed aboard the train, and sat down in a compartment._

_'Southampton, I'm near' she thought._

_When suddenly she heard a familiar voice._

_"-this way"_

_SNAPE! Oh no! How did they find me?! I need to get out of here, but the train was already going, there was no way she could. _

_Harry and Ron were there too. Searching every compartment, and they were almost up to hers._

_Her heart was racing and she could hear the sould of door sliding getting closer as her name was being called._

_'The train only just started, where not at full speed yet, actually far from it, probably even walking speed. I just need to reach the door without being seen.' she thought._

_She stood up hiding her face with her hair, which had disguised for the occasion, she picked up her cat in its basket (the beast had been under her bed in the Dormitories all this time) and started to walk as normaly as possible to the door. _

_But her steps attracted the attention of Ron and Harry who started calling her name. She started to run as they ran as well. She could see the exit door coming closer and closer until-_

_STUPEFY!_

_And she fell paralysed on the floor, and unconscious._

_0_

_A few hours later, Hermione started to be abmle to mover her index finger, then her thumbs and she could blink as well: the paralysee was wearing off. _

_She wanted to cry. She was nearly there. If only she had had a few more minutes, she could have simply walked off the train and back on the platform to get the next one. Even maybe get the night bus._

_Just as she began to try to stand up from the bed she was on, Snape walked in and said:_

_"Ah, Miss Granger, the Headmaster is expecting you". His tone held every inch of contempt he had against her and what she had done. _

_She nodded slowly, not knowing what to expect._

_What's the worse that could happen anyway? She would be expelled which would basically lead to the same as running away, except she wouldn't be able to pass O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S. So what ? Did she really need those?_

Not knowing the password to the office of the headmaster, she managed to convinced the gargoyles guarding the entrance that Dumbledore was expecting her.

When she entered, Dumbledore looked at her gravely.

« Please Miss Granger, take a sit » he gestured for her to sit on the chair in front of him.

His office smelled like oranges and leather for some reason.

«I must say, I was quite surprised by your will to leave Hogwarts, in the first place ». Especially having heard none of it before. Hermione I thought you had a bigger consideration for this institution than a note on a door ». He said sadly.

Hermione swallowed hard, but didn't say anything. He began to reread her not, as she felt cold sweat dripping down her back from her neck.

For the first time, since she could recall, she felt shame, the real kind. The one that tightens your throat and makes your heart race, not the one where your grade didn't reach expectations (she had known that one before). But the one that makes you want to fully disappear in the wind or melt and stay in that state for the rest of your life.

_After a long and agonizing silence, Dumbledore finally spoke :_

_«On the study aspect of your claim- »Hermione almost laughed at the terminology he used « -we will make some changes for more advance students such as yourself, as I can understand that hearing a notion that you have encountered and completely absorbed, can be considered as a waste of time, we will set out new mixed level classes, for higher grades students. The participation will be voluntary of course. Instead of having advanced classes on specific material it will be all year round and full , Miss Granger, you have changed the face of Hogwarts »._

_She sighed and looked down. He stood up and bend down to look directly in her eyes._

_« Give us a month, Miss Granger. If you still feel like you do not belong here you are free to go. But I refuse to let the brightest witch of her age, feel like she has been regressing while at Hogwarts." He said smiling warmly._

_He added : "On the other hand, I cannot help you with you personal problem. You'll have to deal with them on your own I'm afraid."_

She nodded.

« Sir, Does anyone else knows, that I tried to- »she couldn't bring herself to say it «, you know ».

«Only Snape, Ron, Harry and myself are aware of your earlier actions, Miss Granger ».

« Thank you professor ».

«Although everyone did wonder where you were when I announced you were head girl. By the way your belongings and feline have been returned to the head common room. »

« What ? I still get to keep my position, even though I... »she asked surprised.

« Yes of course ! Consider this a token of our goodwill, if you'd like. Have a good night Miss Granger ».

« Thank you, Sir » she said smiling weakly, feeling very tired.

0

To tell the truth she was glad she wasn't going to have to go through Harry and Ron just yet. And with a little bit of luck, Malfoy had gone to bed already.

Upon entering her new luxurious common room, she found Malfoy studying the titles of the books on the shelves, no doubt he had already read most of them.

'That smart bastard' she thought.

He turned around when he heard the door closing.

He let out a small laugh. "Back so soon?"

She didn't answer him and walked past him to get to the caught up with her and pulled the her by the sleeve.

"I'm talking to you, pet". She began to see red.

'What's with all the nicknames today? And pet, that's a sick one'.

"I don't want you to talk to me" she said trying to break free from his hand now grasping her wrist.

"Yes, but still, I am." he began to push her against the ramp of the staircase, and got closer.

What in the world was going on?

As soon as he got close, she bobbed her head against him, making him let go of her.

«I'm not going to pushed around anymore Malfoy, by you or anyone ».

He regained his composure and added :

« I didn't tell them you had left Granger ».

« And I'm Cleopatra ».

« Well, you'd be quieter if you wore momified. And maybe less violent too. Ow » he said still holding his hand on his head.


End file.
